


New Year's Eve: To a New Adventure

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drinking, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend another New Year's Eve together; but this one is different. If Armageddon had succeeded, it wouldn't be happening. Aziraphale decides that it's time to add a certain tradition to their longstanding friendship.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	New Year's Eve: To a New Adventure

“You really should take that tree down angel, it’s almost January,” Crowley commented from the couch. He was sprawled out, a glass of wine in his hand.

“Where’s your spirit of the season, dear?” Aziraphale retorted, taking a sip from his own glass. The angel and demon had been drinking for the last five hours in anticipation of New Year’s. “And besides, the customers really enjoy that tree.”

“Customers? Angel, what customers? You get like two a day, and that includes me.” Aziraphale ignored him, taking another sip as he turned to look at the tree, the lights beautiful and blurry from his inebriation.

“It is beautiful though isn’t it? All the traditions humanity comes up with?” Aziraphale eventually responded. Crowley gulped down his drink, absolutely enamored. The angel was always so positive; seeing beauty in everything. Crowley was drawn to his opposite like a magnet. Or perhaps he believed that if Aziraphale saw the good in everything, maybe he could find the good in him as well.

“I’m more of a Halloween guy myself,” Crowley muttered. But he had to agree, the humans could be so creative with their spooky stories and decorations and silly superstitions.

“Well of course. Halloween, all the different New Year’s in their calendar. Just the little things they have come up with. Like how seeing a cardinal in winter means that a loved one is near.”

“I always liked bean thing,” Crowley slurred.

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Isn’t that a thing? The humans eat different beans because it means good luck in the New Year? “

“I think you mean black eyed peas, dear.”

“Whatever, my point is, even if it’s a bit screwy, I can value creativity.” Aziraphale nodded his head in agreement, the two of them finishing off their glasses in a moment of silence. Crowley peeked over his glass, sneaking a glance at the angel. His cheeks were red from drinking, his eyes a glassy blue. _Here’s to another year of looking at you._

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, looking into his glass.

“Angel?” he responded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back over the arm of the sofa.

“This is a pretty special New Year’s Eve, don’t you think?”

“How so?”

“Well, it almost didn’t happen. I mean, if Armageddon had succeeded…we might have not had another New Year’s together.” Crowley considered this with a small frown.

“That would have been too bad…it’s always my favorite day of the year.”

“Really? I didn’t know that. Why?” Crowley sighed, attempting to come up with an answer that could gloss over the truth. It was his favorite because he got to spend hours with Aziraphale, usually spending the night, even if only on the couch. They got drunk together, and every year there would be a brush of a hand, or a close embrace. Maybe they’d sit together on the sofa, their legs touching just enough to send tingles through Crowley’s body. And maybe because every year, he held hope that this would be the year they performed a certain famous human tradition at midnight.

“Just always seemed festive. Getting to hang out with my best friend and drink extraordinary amounts of alcohol.” Aziraphale smiled at this. He watched the demon for a moment, the way his tall, lean body took up the entirety of the sofa. How his jaw line seemed to pop as he leaned his head back. Aziraphale bit his bottom lip and snuck a peek at the clock. It was now or never. Aziraphale rose from his chair, his legs feeling a bit wobbly. He walked over to the edge of the sofa where Crowley’s head was hanging off.

“Would you like to do the honor’s dear?” he asked, indicating that it was only a few seconds left until midnight.” Crowley smiled and gave a lazy thumbs up.

“Ten. Nine. Eight.” Aziraphale leaned over Crowley. “Seven. Six.” Aziraphale removed the demon’s glasses. “Five.” The demon’s yellow eyes popped open. “Four?” he questioned. Aziraphale, upside down in his view, simply smiled and nodded encouragingly. “Three.” The angel put his hands on Crowley’s face, admiring the smoothness. “Two.” Aziraphale leaned closer. “One,” Crowley whispered, frozen with anticipation.

“Happy New Year dear,” Aziraphale said sweetly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the demon’s. Crowley melted against Aziraphale’s mouth, taking in the softness and surrendering fully to the kiss. They were frozen in time together, just the two of them connecting in that moment. When they broke apart, Crowley blinked a few times before flipping over to gawk at Aziraphale.

“Umm, angel?” he questioned in bewilderment.

“I thought we could implement a tradition we had never tried.”

“After 6,000 years?” he asked, unable to contain a crooked smile.

“In celebration of 6,000 more.”

“I must say angel, might be my new favorite.”

“Now don’t speak so quickly, Crowley dear. We haven’t had Valentine’s Day.” The angel smirked when he saw the demon’s face turn a deep pink. They had already saved the world; it was time for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at millenialmfa (especially if you want commission info).  
> Happy New Year, let's make this one worth remembering <3


End file.
